In The Passenger Seat
by dracos better half
Summary: Summary: The final battle is over and the school term has begun. Dumbledore is still alive. To everyone’s surprise, a few Slytherins have returned, including Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.
1. Death Eater Conventions

**In the Passenger Seat**

Summary: The final battle is over and the school term has begun. Dumbledore is still alive. To everyone's surprise, a few Slytherins have returned, including Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Chapter One: Death Eater Conventions**

The train whistle blew, kids giving their parents one last hug and excitedly hugging friends. Life was so happy for most students these days. With the defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, everyone stopped living in fear. Dumbledore had reopened the school and allowed many students back. Even Draco and I. Hell, Draco even got Head Boy. Why? We don't know. Our families were big Death Eater clans, which were destroyed in the final battle.

"Blaise, are you dreaming again? Hey look, it's Pothead and the Weasel with the ever so famous know-it-all. They're staring at us."

Indeed they were. They probably thought we were dead or in Azkaban. Not yet.

"Who cares Draco? They can stare at us as much as they want because we are staying here and that's it."

"I can't take it Blaise. Can I yell at them or something? I hate being stared at."

"What here then."

With that I got up and walked out of the compartment. If they wanted an explanation, I'd give them one. When they noticed me walking to their compartment they looked away. I opened the door and sat next to Granger.

"Had enough fun staring at us yet? I know I am attractive but come on."

Potter and Weasley stood up. Ok, I think I'm getting cornered.

"Potter, what do you want to know? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Draco's Head Boy and we are both in all the advanced classes. Sons of Death Eaters."

"You know what Zabini? You are exactly right," Potter said, "And I don't care that the war is over, the battle between you, Malfoy and me is still going on and when it ends is when you leave this school forever. I hate you, you bloody Death Eater."

At that moment Blaise flipped. He was not like his father. He leaped up to attack Potter but someone held him back.

"Come on Blaise. We don't need to explain ourselves to this scum. They're not worth it. We know why we are here and that's good enough."

As Draco and Blaise were walking out, Ron shouted, "See you at the next Death Eater convention", which earned him Blaise's middle finger and a death glare from Draco. Blaise knew Draco was right. Why did he have to explain himself? He fought for the Order. His life had been horrible but that's a short story for another day. There weren't many Slytherins left as most had left or been expelled. There was only Blaise, Draco, a fourth year and whatever first years got placed in Slytherin.

Blaise and Draco had gone to Dumbledore last year and explained that they wanted out from their families and home life. That they would openly fight for the Order. They insulted no one, they hardly spoke to anyone but themselves. The war had begun and they each killed their fathers.

When they arrived to Hogwarts, the two boys got out of the train and jumped into the horseless carriage. Of course Blaise and Draco could see the Thestrals. When they got to the castle they ran through the Entrance Hall, soaking wet as usual. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Wow, a total of three people. Real impressive. After the Sorting, Slytherin received ten new students.

The feast had begun and all eyes were on Blaise and Draco.

"Draco, get them to stop before I stab out their eyeballs with this very fork."

"Hey, everyone, we know we're sexy but you should really take a picture, it would last longer!"

Everyone instantly looked at their food.

"Thanks mate,"

"No problem Blaise, this year's going to be tough enough but it's out seventh year. A whole year. Let the torture begin."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better. See you tomorrow."

Blaise got up and started walking to his common room. He was grabbed and pushed against a wall. A punch to the face, stomach, a kick in the shins and I was on the ground. Potter and Weasley.

"Don't mess with us Zabini."

"I didn't Potter. I don't need this bull crap. I got it enough at home and now I get it at Hogwarts. If you hate me so much, just leave me alone."

"You're a liar. You weren't beaten at home. You're the rich kid remember?"

"Oh yeah, Daddy's little Death Eater," Ron commenting, finally.

"Potter, Weasley, go ask Dumbledore. Can I go now before I start coughing up blood?"

Potter and Weasley walked away, probably to 'consult' Dumbledore. What a bunch of gits.

I got to the common room and passed out.


	2. A New Addition

**In the Passenger Seat**

Summary: The final battle is over and the school term has begun. Dumbledore is still alive. To everyone's surprise, a few Slytherins have returned, including Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Chapter Two: A New Addition**

I woke to a dull white ceiling. I was in the hospital wing. Just great. I looked over to the door to see a mass of sleek, brown hair bob up and down out of the wing.

"Blaise, mate, what the hell happened? I go to the common room to find you bleeding and passed out!"

"Who was that?"

"What?"

"The girl who ran out of here when I woke up."

"Oh, her. That was just Granger. She was with me when I was doing my rounds. She has come in every hour since we got you here."

"Why and how long have I been here?"

"I don't know. You've been here for a day. It's dinner time now."

Blaise jumped out of bed and ran to the Great Hall. Draco was right behind him.

"What are you doing Blaise?"

"I won't let Pothead and the Weasel beat me. They can beat me up, but they'll never win."

They walked into the Hall together. Blaise waved at Potter and Weasley but noticed Granger was not there. He and Draco sat down.

"Well, if this isn't bloody awkward then I don't know what is."

"How about waking up stark naked outside in the middle of our old Care for Magical Creatures class?"

"Thanks Draco, real nice."

Soon dinner was over and Blaise had noticed, once again, that Granger hadn't turned up.

"Where do you think she is?'

"Who?"

"Granger, Draco, where is she?"

"Making out with a book? How the hell should I know, or care for a matter of fact."

"I'm going to the library; meet you in your common room later?"

"Yeah Blaise, the password's 'Mythical'. See you later."

With that Blaise ran to the library. He got there but he couldn't see her. _'The Restricted Section, she might be in there.'_

And she was.

"Granger."

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Bla – Zabini, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you visit me so much when I was in the hospital wing?"

"I, um, felt guilty."

"About what, Potter and Weasley? I've had worse."

"Oh, um, I'm really sor –"

"Don't apologise for them. You're above them."

She had stood up and we were so close I could smell her subtle perfume invade my senses. Her eyes were like honey, just beautiful. I wanted to get lost in them for ever.

_Kiss her!_

"I should go," I said.

'_That was close'_, I thought, and ran out of the library. She was just beautiful in every way.

The first day of classes came with a shock.

"What do you mean 'I'm not in Divination'?"

"She's a crackpot Draco, so I'm doing Ancient Runes. Join if you want."

"God no. I wanted a relaxation subject, not torture."

"Well I better go," I said as I grabbed a bagel, "enjoy Professor Trelawny."

On the way I bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry."

It was Hermione, I mean Granger with her bodyguards.

"Watch where you're going Zabini."

"Ron, don't be rude."

I picked up her books for her.

"Thank you Blaise, what do you have next?"

"Er, Ancient Runes."

"Perfect, so do I, you can walk me to class. Bye Harry, Ron."

With that she took my arm and dragged me to Ancient Runes. Thank god Draco wasn't there.

"Those gits annoy me sometimes."

"Well, why do you hang out with them?"

"Who else will I hang out with?"

"What about me and Draco?"

Oh shit! I did not just say that. Friggin' word diarrhea. I take it back. Too late.

"Really? Thanks, you don't think Draco would mind?"

_Yes_

"No, he'd love it."

"Really?"

_No_

"Yes."

"Cool, what about tonight in the heads common room?"

_Or in your bedroom, minus Draco?_

"Ok"

What have I gotten myself into?

A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile but I'm back. I wanted to put lyrics at the end of this song, so if you guys have any suggestions just put it in your review.

Now for a preview of the next chapter:

"_She thinks you want her there, so you'll be nice."_

"_Oh my god Blaise, I'm going to straggle you and then throw your useless, lieless body in the lake."_

"_Now, now Draco, don't be like that."_

Til next time, I wish you guys well: )


End file.
